The availability of various communication system networks has been increasing exponentially over the past decade. Among these networks are the conventional wired Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN), packet switched data networks such as the Internet, wireless satellite networks and the like. The increased availability of these communication system networks provides opportunities and needs for enhanced information management related to use of these networks.
Presently, subscriber services available to users of these networks are usually administered by a control center having access only to a particular communication network or group of networks. To access these subscriber services, a subscriber must call a customer service representative or interact with an interactive voice response (IVR) system using a standard dual tone multi-frequency (DTMF) telephone device. However, a subscriber may want to manage information flow without having to first access a call agent at the control center or to manage information flow outside the control center network. Accordingly, it would be advantageous for a user to be able to provision and invoke various services without having to be associated with a particular control center or be limited to a particular network or networks.
A user, also referred to herein as a subscriber, may want to manage information flow and access among his multiple communication devices. For example, a subscriber, while call with a first party, may want to add callers to the call. In this instance, it would be advantageous for the subscriber to have options, such as adding additional calls to the ongoing call, or permitting a caller to leave a voice mail message when the subscriber is on the ongoing call. Alternatively, a subscriber may want to switch an ongoing call from one device to another.
In one known telephonic service, a call waiting option is available in which a subscriber who is on a call with a first party may be alerted to the presence of an incoming call by another party. In this known service, a subscriber is alerted by a tone to the presence of an incoming call by a second party. The subscriber may choose to accept the incoming call by pressing the off hook on the telephone. The first party is then placed on hold while the subscriber accepts the incoming call from the second party. The subscriber may be reconnected to the first party by pressing the off hook again. However, this service is not controllable by the user. There is not an option, for example, to prevent the interruption when the user is on an important call. Additionally, in the known call waiting service feature, it is not possible to allow the second party to join the call.
It would be advantageous, for example, if a subscriber could perform call management functions, whereby the subscriber is able to manage, and to direct the use and configuration of such service at will, without first having to go through a service representative or wait for selected service features to be activated.
It would also be advantageous for a subscriber to be able to manage incoming calls, and in particular to add one or more additional callers or to switch devices, while on an ongoing call.